


A Helping Hand

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Poe Dameron, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben is sick and Poe tries to make him feel better.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cough / Cold / Flu / Sniffles
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben wished he could say what exactly had happened. Maybe it was the fact that he’d been having a difficult week, but that didn’t really explain how he’d gotten so sick. Of course, it was going around the Academy this time of year, this cold, so...  
  
So Ben was back in his hut, swearing that it gave him the right kriffing opportunity to reflect on everything going wrong in his life so far. Unfair self-imposed perfectionism, a Knight of Ren who seemed to have taken an interest in him in a creepy using-you-for-your-power way...  
  
Stuff like that.   
  
A knock on the door of his hut. “Come in,” Ben croaked, and the door opened as Poe stepped in, looking like he’d rolled out of bed — but no less beautiful, Ben couldn’t help but think. Messy black hair, concerned brown eyes...  
  
“You okay?” Poe said. “Tai called me. Said you weren’t feeling well...”  
  
“Damn Tai...” Ben rolled over and pressed his face into his pillow. “Honestly, did he have to?”  
  
"He’s worries about you. So am I.”  
  
“I just didn’t want you to see me like this..."  
  
“Hey.” Poe sat near Ben’s bedside. "Ben, look at me. I love you. I love you no matter what situation I see you in. Really."  
  
Ben smiled, if feebly. “I believe you.”  
  
“I’d kiss you, but...”  
  
Ben laughed, then started coughing. “You’ll catch my germs.”  
  
Poe nodded, and that look like his lips were twitching right then and there — Ben loved it, and him. Loved a man like him.   
  
“So...what can I do to help?” Poe said. “I could read you some of my flight texts...nah, too boring.” He smiled, more brightly, this time as he got a genuine laugh out of Ben.   
  
“Poe, I’m the sort of guy who works too hard on the local speeders,” Ben said. “Nothing’s really ‘boring’. Not for me. And nothing about you is boring.”  
  
Poe beamed. Stars, that sunbeam-like smile...Ben had missed it terribly.   
  
“Okay,” Poe said. He took a deep breath. “We’re learning about hyperspace travel. How planets like Moraband were discovered — though apparently it used to be named Korriban. I like the name ‘Korriban’ better; who in their right mind would change it to Moraband?”  
  
Ben did laugh, coughing again as he did so. Poe’s eyes twinkled with amusement, with affection.   
  
“Blow my mind, Poe,” Ben said.   
  
And even hearing about the discovery of Korriban (later Moraband, but Ben had to agree that the name “Korriban” was better), Ben lay back, feeling oddly at peace.


End file.
